The aftermath
by spitfyre1
Summary: Harry Potter, secret husband to Bellarix Lestrange, right and left hand of Voldemort. The trial of the ages, what secrets do they hold at the end of the war and who is Delphi Potter? One shot crack fic that came to me out of nowhere.


**A/N **

**Just an idea I had, dont shoot the messenger.**

**I dont own Harry Potter.**

000000000000

What was left of the Wizengamot were all gathered into a hall. Today was the biggest day since the dark Lord Voldemort had been beaten. The only two death eaters left after the final battle were on trial and it was a big event, Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry Potter were sitting in the magic suppressing chairs. Voldemorts right and left hand in the war. Everyone was looking to James Potter and His wife Lily who was there with there son, Thomas Potter the boy who lived, or so everyone thought until Voldemort himself revealed that it was in fact Harry Potter who beat him all those years ago. He boasted that the only boy who could beat him was on his side, all thanks to the venerable Albus Dumbledore.

A gavel hit and Amelia Bones stood, the wizarding world listening to there wireless radios for the trial. "Order! This trial is called to session, we stand before Harry James Potter and Bellatrix Lestrange, accused of being the right and left hands of the now deceased dark lord. How do you plead?"

Bellatrix looked up to Amelia, "that's not my name. I am not a Lestrange."

The court murmured, "then what is your name Bellatrix?"

The woman smiled and people saw the insanity, "my name is Bellatrix Potter." Screames erupted from the court after it died down she spoke again, "we married not long after my previous husband was killed on in a prison break."

Percy Weasley stood, "it is true minister Bones, the book of magic does say Harry and Bellatrix Potter."

Amelia sighed, "very well. Harry and Bellatrix Potter, how do you plead?"

Both husband and wife replied, "guilty." Stunned silence was all that followed.

"Very well then. Mr and Mrs. Potter, you are here by"

"Stop...please." everyone turned and stared wide eyed at a panting Dumbledore.

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, I was told you were ill."

"Please..."Dumbledore gasped as everyone saw a black substance covering his chest, "please, I wish to submit evidence. Hopefully it will help you all realize the truth."

Harry started thrashing, "you promised old man! You promised that they would be safe! Now your going to rat him out and expose her?!" The chains wrapped around Harry restricting all movement.

Dumbledore winced and held his wand to his skull, with a shaky hand he removed the memory and placed it into the ministry, lie proof Pensieve, "I only as that you forgive an old man..." with that, the most powerful wizard since Merlin collapsed and looked to Harry, "my boy, the things you've suffered...there are not words I can say to apologize, just know that she is safe where the beginning started." With that Albus Dumbledore breathed his last.

Amelia Bones looked curiously, "very well...with the last wish of Albus Dumbledore, we shall view these memories."

"NO! I am guilty! Sentence me. There is no reason to visit the past." He was ignored as a mist rose above the pensieve and everyone watched

000000000

Dumbledore was rushing down the third floor corridor after he had been alerted what was going on. It would seem that Thomas Potter had passed his test, however once he got to the bottom he saw Harry Potter pointing his wand at Quirell, "think about it Potter." And with a massive bang he disappeared. Dumbledore checked Thomas and found only magical exhaustion.

"Harry...I wish to speak with you."

00000000

Up in his office again he sat back, "you no doubt knew who that was yes?"

The thirteen year old nodded, "yes. That was Voldemort."

Dumbledore nodded, "I fear he will rise again, to come after your brother."

"I'm in."

Dumbledore blinked, "my boy, I didnt even ask you what I wanted."

Harry shrugged, "if it helps stop the dork lord I'm in. I will protect my family sir, he is my little brother, and he would probably go after mother as well."

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "let's get to work then."

00000000

Everyone watched as Harry was trained till he was barely concious every single day by Mad eye Moody himself for two more years. Then they watched the third task, where they all knew Harry had kidnapped his brother and murdered the same man who had trained him. They watched the war effort and watched Dumbledore rescue a small girl, a girl with green eyes and raven hair that fell in ringlets. Then the final battle came.

00000000

Dumbledore was panting as he dueled Voldemort, Harry, And Bellatrix, Harry had just disarmed him and stepped back.

Tom smirked, "how the mighty have fallen Dumbledore, in the end it was a Potter, one of your greatest followers that brought you down. Harrison, would you like the honor?"

"Of course my lord." Harry raised his wand. "Sorry, Dumbledore, nothing personal."

Albus Dumbledore closed his eyes and said one word, "Delphi." Harry and Bella stiffened.

"Where did you hear that name?" Bellatrix narrowed her eyes.

Dumbledore opened his twinkling eyes, "why, I found her being taken care of by an old house elf of the Black family of course and moved her to somewhere safe. I figured since the house elf called her mistress she was a daughter of the Black family. Which left three options, You Bellatrix, your sister Andromeda, or Sirius. Andromeda didnt make sense since she was cast out of the family, and I dont Believe Sirius would be like that and abandon his daughter. Narcissa is married to Lucius, who's ancient family curse only allows one son per generation period. That left you, and with her emerald green eyes I pieced that she was Delphi Potter. I have to say my boy, i didnt take you for someone who went after older witches."

Harry smirked and took Bellatrix's hand, "with age comes experience, a witch is like a fine wine, the older they get, the better they taste." A massive magical pressure erupted and the two Potters turned on there master, "you no longer have leverage on us Tom." Everyone watched in awe as the right and left hand of Voldemort turned on him and killed him."

The memory faded and everyone knew the rest. Nymphadora Tonks arrested both of them leading to this day, however, they were the only surviving death eaters as the rest dropped dead from the dark mark. Bellatrix had burned hers off after she remarried, at least according to her preliminary questioning.

Amelia Bones cleared her throat, "I believe we need to see your side mister Potter."

Harry glared at her, "no. If I give you that info, then any unmarked Voldemort sympathizers will either come after my daughter, or my birth family and I will not have either hurt or killed."

Amelia sighed, "auror Tonks."

Tonks forcibly removed the memories and they all watched as Harry was arrested durring the triwizard, then tossed into the same cell as Bellatrix, where the two exchanged stories, Harry doing everything to protect his brother, and Bellatrix being under a marriage contract that made the imperius unbreakable. They watched as they fell in love for the single year Harry remained in jail with the elder witch. With some embarrassment they watched as they conceived their daughter and then the breakout. One which neither Lestrange brothers made it out of for some reason, now known that Harry had killed them, with a simple statement of 'Bella is mine now. I have no need for interlopers. They watched as both tried to leave the dark lords service and then get blackmailed when they learned Voldemort knew of Delphi, and they once again saw the dark lords final moments.

000000000

The whole wizarding world was stunned. The worst of the death eaters were not actually death eaters. The debates went on for hours, "mr. And Mrs. Potter, we find you all not guilty, however, In both sets of memories I saw willing murder. I will let the worst punishment slide seeing as they were death eaters. However, you are to remain on house arrest. Auror captain James Potter has agreed to take you to and your daughter in. You are to have no magic for a year and should either of you break this punishment I will personally throw both of you through the veil. Am I clear?" Both potters nodded.

000000

James followed his eldest son into Dumbledore's office and open a door behind it, his eyes widened as he saw the little girl. She was the spitting image of her great grandmother and his Grandmother Dorea Potter. The girls eyes lit up and she held up her hands, "mama. Dada. Up." Both smiled and cuddled there daughter. He smiled slightly, "Harry...despite your reasons...you know I can never let you be lord Potter right?"

Harry sighed, "I have Delphi and Bella, I'm fine with not having anything else." James smiled and led his two prisoners home.

000000000

As Amelia Bones door shut her appearance began to change and alter into that of a teenage girl with long raven hair in ringlets that had emerald green eyes, "thank you, madam Bones. Hopefully my papa and mama will be a happy family now instead of being executed."

Amelia Bones looked up from her paperwork, "at least justice was served. Even if you had to erase your own existence for it."

Delphi smiled, "the new me will be ten times happier with papa and mama. I just know it will be a better life." She said as she faded away.


End file.
